Levy es Solo Mía
by NeePulgaah-Chan
Summary: Levy POV / Tal vez Gajeel sea muy rudo, o muy sofocante a veces, pero si algo era cierto era que él siempre estaría allí para mí, porque yo, Levy McGarden, soy solo suya


_**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sensei, solo esta historia es mía_

* * *

_**~ Capitulo Único ~ Levy es solo mía ~**_

_**~ Levy POV ~**_

Definitivamente este no ha sido mi día. Medio llego al gremio y Jet junto con Droy se me abalanzan encima con un ramo de flores cada uno. Me duele tanto verlos luego de rechazarlos, que me hacen sentir culpable.

Pero, los días junto a ellos se han vuelto monotemáticos, con sus _¡Qué bien! ¡Levy-chan ha vuelto! _Ya no soporto estar mucho tiempo con ellos. Los adoro, son mis mejores amigos, pero, realmente me hartan.

Y esa era la razón por la que estaba sentada en este estado, tan cabreada que le tiraría mier*a a cualquiera que se atreviera a acercarse a mí. Mirajane-san me acercó una malteada de fresa sin hablar, y temblando. La miré y me dijo un corto y rápido _Eso corre por mi cuenta, _y desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido.

Terminé la malteada que Mirajane-san me había regalado y me paré de la barra.

Comencé a caminar hacia afuera del gremio, acompañada solo por el silencio que había en Fairy Tail cuando todos se habían percatado de mi desplante.

Una vez que estuve afuera, caminé en dirección a ningún lugar, hasta que me encontré con quién menos quería ver en ese momento…

_Gajeel y Pantherlily_

Bueno, Lily no tanto, pero Gajeel era el problema. Siempre que me veía trataba e hacerme enojar, inclusive si ya lo estaba

**-Oi, Enana-** me dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado **-¿De malas pulgas tan temprano?-** dijo, provocando que Lily riera

**-No estoy de humor para ti ahora, Hierrito-** se me hacía divertido decirle así, tal vez lo haga más seguido, Lily rió **–Si me disculpas…-** dije, pasando junto a él

Pero, Gajeel me detuvo tomándome del hombro. Grave error.

Tomé su mano y me volteé. La miré con mi peor cara y dirigí mi mano hacia su antebrazo. Con una fuerza –que no se de donde diablos salió- hice una palanca con su brazo y lo tumbé al suelo.

**-Te dije que no estoy de humor para ti ahora, Hierrito-** dije enojada

Seguí caminando hacia mi destino, pero me sentí elevada del suelo. Luego, me percaté de que Gajeel _"Hierrito"_ Redfox me había levantado del suelo y me llevaba por el lado contrario por el cual caminaba

**-¡Bájame!-** gritaba, mientras pataleaba lo más que podía para que me bajara

**-No-** dijo él, afirmándome más **–Por cierto, ese fue un gran movimiento, cuando solucionemos esto te ayudaré a entrenar-**

_Maldito sea Gajeel Redfox y toda su férrea existencia._

**-Maldito seas-** dije a regañadientes, recibiendo un *giji* por parte de Gajeel

**-Estás de este humor por Jet y Droy, ¿verdad?-** dijo amablemente, cosa rara en él

**-S…Sí-** respondí sonrojada y mirando hacia otro lado

Por lo menos, este idiota lograba que me tranquilizarme en momentos como este.

Llegamos al gremio y todos se quedaron callados al vernos llegar, creo que por que Gajeel me llevaba en un hombro.

**-¡Jet! ¡Droy!-** llamó, me sorprendí que lo hiciera en frente de todo el gremio

Jet y Droy aparecieron en un santiamén ante la llamada de Gajeel. Al verlos, el humor que había recuperado en ese rato, se había ido literalmente al carajo. Gajeel me bajó de su hombro.

**-Levy está de mal humor por su culpa-** dijo, lo miré sorprendida **–Entiendan de una vez que **_**Levy es solo**__**mía**_**, ustedes no tienen por qué pretenderla-** dijo

Pasó su gran brazo sobre mis hombros y me hizo caminar hacia afuera del gremio.

Me soltó una vez que estuvimos afuera. Miré su rostro y me percaté de que estaba sonrojado

**-Gajeel…-** dije, aún sumida en la impresión **–Gr…Gracias-** susurré desviando la mirada

**-Enana… No, Levy, escúchame, que esto no lo volveré a repetir-** me dijo, tomándome por los hombros para igualar mi altura **–Lo que dije allí adentro no es mentira- **dijo, volviendo a su porte normal

**-Gajeel…-** dije, el comenzó a caminar

Me quedé observándolo por unos minutos hasta que mi cuerpo reaccionó y salí corriendo tras él

**-¡Hierrito!-** el volteó inmediatamente al escucharme decirle así

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, me lancé a sus brazos. Y sin importarme nada, lo besé. Él correspondió inmediatamente

Ambos caímos al suelo, pero no nos importó, por que estábamos juntos.

_Tal vez Gajeel sea muy rudo, o muy sofocante a veces_

_Pero si algo era cierto era que él siempre estaría allí para mí_

_Porque yo, Levy McGarden, soy solo suya_

_**~ Levy es solo mía ~ Fin ~**_

* * *

**HOY ESTOY INSPIRADA XD**

**OTRO ONE SHOT GALE *-* QUIERO HACER CRECER ESTA SECCIÓN :3 **

**ESTE TAMBIÉN VA DEDICADO A TEZZY-CHAN :3 ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE :D**

**CREO QUE LEVY QUEDÓ ATERRADORA XD PERO, "TODAS" LAS MUJERES ENOJADAS SOMOS ASÍ, ASI QUE ESA ES UNA FACETA QUE CREO QUE LEVY TIENE QUE MOSTRAR :D**

**EN FIN, ME VOY, YA SABEN, ESPERO QUE SUS VIDAS SEAN HERMOSAS HASTA QUE NOS LEAMOS OTRA VEZ :D**

**Sayonaraa~!**


End file.
